Khalil
by Jose L
Summary: Why was Justin so sullen at the beginning of T:APRM?


**_Disclaimer:_**_ All characters and incarnations of Power Rangers are owned by Saban Entertainment. Nathan Morris and Shawn Stockman of Boyz II Men wrote the Song KHALIL. I hope this version is a slight improvement over the first. Feedback would be appreciated but please only constructive criticism. I'm new at this and I don't need to be bad-mouthed. Thanks! :)_

### Khalil  
by: Jose Luciano

Justin Stewart boarded the bus. The children of the Little Angel's Haven were going to see Adam, Rocky, and Tommy. They were three shelter volunteers practicing for a martial arts tournament. They had made it to the finals and they were going to face Stone Canyon for the championship and the $25,000 cash donation. It was of vital importance that they win because the shelter was nearly bankrupt and needs the prize money to stay open. He sat down next to Fred, one of the kids he recognized and considered somewhat of a friend. 

"What are you listening to Fred?" inquired Justin after noticing that Fred was wearing a set of earphones. 

Fred took off the earphones and asked, "What did you say Justin? I couldn't hear you." 

"I said what are you listening to?" Justin repeated. 

"Boyz II Men. Want to listen?" responded Fred. 

"Sure! Thanks Fred." Justin exclaimed. 

"Your welcome." responded Fred. Justin placed the earphones over his ears and listened to the interlude KHALIL: 

_To ease the pain  
of changing from Boyz to Men  
No one to guide me _

The words sung true to young Justin. Ever since his mother's life was tragically cut short, it's been like his was on a great long downward spiral. Since then his father closed his karate dojo, left town, and placed him in this shelter. The kids were friendly and the supervisors caring but they could never replace his parents. No one could. He was all alone, forced to move on without the loving and guidance of either of his parents. He was going through a time no child should have to go through. It was the worst time of his young life. 

_I'm all alone  
No one to cry on   
I need shelter from the rain _

In fact the shelter felt cold and shallow. Almost like a bad dream at certain times. Nothing like the warmth and love he felt when he was home. He used to talk to his parents about everything and they understood how he felt, as good parents should. The supervisors were compassionate enough but they had to help other children, so their focus was never entirely on him. That made him feel even more isolated because every time he felt ready to open up and express his feelings another problem arose elsewhere which caused him to close up again. 

_ _

_To ease the pain  
of changing from Boyz to Men  
No one to guide me _

There was however one supervisor that acted like the big brother Justin never had and sometimes never wanted. Rocky would always make time for Justin. They'd hang out and play sports; they had even sparred together on occasion during the martial arts classes Rocky taught. He really helped to distract Justin from the painful memories he often kept to himself. Memories that he couldn't bare sharing with others as it meant he would have to relive them, and that was something he wasn't ready to do. 

_ _

_I'm all alone  
No one to cry on  
I need shelter from the rain _

But Rocky was too much of a jokester to adequately fill the void in Justin's heart. He wasn't very helpful when things got emotional. Justin rarely talked about what happened after his mother's death or even how she died. He kept in bottled inside because he didn't trust anyone enough to let out his suppressed feelings. Katherine was getting there. She had a knack for making people feel better but for some reason she had to leave every time her watch made a funny beep. He noticed the same for Rocky and thought is was strange but he didn't really care to dwell on it. He didn't care about much as of late. Why should he? No one really cared for him, so he didn't care for anyone else. 

_ _

_To ease the pain  
of changing from Boyz to Men  
Here we go again _

Teary-eyed, Justin returned the earphones to Fred as Katherine began to lead the other shelter kids in a song. He wasn't really focused on that, however. Justin didn't feel like singing. He just hoped that one day he would find someone that would care for him. Not abandon him or treat him like an orphan. Most of all, he hoped that his father would return and they could once again become a close and loving family and get over his mom's death together. The way a good family ought to do. 

**_ _**

**_Author's note:_**_ This analysis of Justin's psyche isn't necessarily true. It is something I pieced together with some thought and inspiration from Turbo: A Power Ranger's Movie. I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write. Thanks for your time and goodbye for now. :)_


End file.
